Family Doesn't End in Blood
by CastheSassmaster
Summary: "Can't you feel it, Pietro? There's real love here. There's peace, freedom, family. It may be temporary for us but maybe, just maybe for a little bit we can pretend that we have a family again. Pretend that there is someone out there willing to love us. Can't we once pretend?" She had a watery smile "For you, sister I would do anything." Clint adopts the twins into his family.


Pietro felt the bullets go through him, he knew he was dead from the moment it went dark even though his eyes were open. It had to be the end, and if he was honest he did not mind that. He didn't have to fight, he was done and he could finally rest. He did not have to be strong anymore he could be at peace. I was dark and silent, but he didn't mind that it was peaceful, then a soft beeping was heard. Why was there beeping? Wasn't he supposed to be going to Heaven? No with what he had done, he knew he deserved hell. Maybe this was it the beeping that grew louder was his calling to Hell. It didn't mean he was any less terrified though, a part of him knew he was good but with all the blood that was on his hands. "Wake up." Voices were starting to form around him. He wanted to answer but as soon as he tried pain shot through-out his entire body.

No he did not want to answer, he did not want to wake up to feel that pain. "Please wake up for me, please I need you." No! No, leave please, I don't want to do this! It hurts and I just want to sleep! Let me go I don't want to live! I deserve to die! The beeping stopped and then there was shouting for a second before the voices seemed to fade and they left him once more.

Finally, he could go back to the painless peace.

Beep….beep...beep

Oh no there it was again, that infernal noise that brought pain. Someone please just make it stop. "He's going to be okay Wanda, I promise." That was the archer he could tell so he listened on.

"Mr. Barton I-" Wanda started but was cut off, "Clint please."

"Clint, I know it's just...his heart has stopped twice already, I want to be there when he wakes up though." Twice? Doesn't my body know when I want to give up! Does it not understand the concept that I want peace? "He's tough though I know he'll pull through, he has to because-" I heard a choked sob and instantly felt so much guilt. Why should I have peace at her extent. She is my sister, I should be there to protect her not leave her just because I found an easy way out. Alright I will do this, I'll do it for her. I'll fight and I will wake up for her.

"You know when he wakes up, I've been thinking you two won't have a home, and since you're not registered citizens unless adopted you'll have to go back to Sokovia which was destroyed." Yes thank you jackass for pointing that to my sobbing sister, over her dying brother. Are you serious right now. "I was thinking since you had no where to go, you could come live with me. Allow me to adopt you two so you two could have a home for good."

"A home?" I heard the hope in my sister's voice I knew this is what she, well we, always wanted since we were 10. I couldn't help myself I gathered all the strength I could, turned to my sister as I opened my eyes. She was sitting beside my bed as I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"I didn't see coming."

Since I woke up Wanda never really left my side. The old man's been by a lot too. At first the yell and scold me about how what I did was dangerous and that yes he was thankful but yada yada yada. After he got over that we just started talking and was making plans for Wanda and me about moving in. I'll be honest...I was kind of looking forward to it, but I'm terrified what if I mess up? I'm notorious for doing that. Oh fuck Bartons been talking, how long has he been talking? I should probably start listening.

"Course they'll be rules, but we can discuss those when my wife has a say."

"You have a wife?" I asked and the looks I got made me rethink asking that question, especially when Wanda hit me on the arm.

"Yes I said I had a wife around three minutes ago. Along with the fact that I have two children, and one on the way."

"Oh heh..I wasn't listening sorry." He just sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You're going to be a handful." We all just kind of laughed because he had no idea.

It's official, I hate hospitals. I just want to run and jump and run and walk and _run_. I've been bed ridden for a month now, so when the doctor tells you, you're good enough to go home you don't really stick around for the minor details. I just got up cutting her off in mid sentence and ran until I found my sister. I tackled her and she laughed knowing that I was probably getting out today. Her laugh then froze and my face scrunched confused till I followed her gaze down to my stitches in my chest which happened to have torn. Well dammit. "Pietro your stitches!" Yes thank you captain obvious.

She smacked the back of my head, I didn't know if it was for opening my stitches or if she read my mind about her being Captain obvious-

"Both."

Ah yes well then she took me back to the infirmary to see Cho yelling about his wayward word running off and probably getting blood everywhere. Well thanks for the concern.

They turned to me and crossed there arms as I sat on the table. "So no running and tackling, check."

They crossed their arms as Cho sighed and looked at Clint handing him a box. "No running at all for at least a month. He has to take this medication, they're in shot form so be careful. Pietro don't give me that look I know you do not like shots but it's the quickest way to make you feel better." She directed at me when I made a face at the word shot. Then turned to Clint, "Nothing strenuous, if he uses his abilities for even the smallest runs. He'll be tempted to the kid is full of energy but you have to make sure he doesn't. Where his stitches are places they could easily been re-opened." Clint nodded his head and turned to me smiling.

"Well, roadrunner, time to get packing you and your sister are coming home tonight. I smiled at Wanda, home. Grabbing each others hand we walked to the jet. As Clint took control and we sat in the back. We buckled in and prepared to go meet Clints family...our new family.

The ride took longer than expected, probably didn't ask, okay maybe whine, about when were we going to get there. Though you know Clint didn't have to reply with, "If you don't shut up I'll give you something to whine about." Cause 1) rude and 2) I was sixteen not a child thank you very much. Just because you're a grumpy old man doesn't mean you have to be crabby with me. Wanda busted out laughing at my thoughts. Clint raised her eyebrow looking back to us asking about what was so funny. Wanda just smiled.

"My brother just has a humorous mind is all." Clint rolled his eyes, turning them back onto the sky.

"Well if he's done making jokes, we are almost there. Your rooms are right across the hall from each other. If you need either me or Laura we'll be there and we'll show you where are rooms are. You can always come to us."

My eyes widened in shock, "We get our own rooms?" Not even with our parents did we get our own rooms.

"Of course, though I pleaded for her to let you stay in the barn, that's where asses are supposed to sleep." Oh hardy har har. Comedian.

We soon landed on the property and my eyes were wide and my mouth dropped. There was just so much space. So much space to run. I was about to take off when a hand clamped around my neck. "Not today Speedy, give it a month then you can run, doctors orders." He dragged me all the way to the porch making sure I wouldn't run as Wanda snickered. Traitor. Before we could reach the door two kids ran out screaming, "daddy!" and tackled the man who was just smiling and laughing.

"Kids, kids I want you to meet Pietro and Wanda. Other kids meet Cooper and Lila." They turned to us and smiled then asked a million questions. They were so fast I could hardly keep up. I looked around for Clint to help with these little children things but Clint was just smiling at my misery, ass. Finally a pregnant woman came from the house smiling, "Kids why don't you come inside. Hi you can call me Laura, mom, your highness just don't call me late for dinner!" She smiled softly as Clint laughed at her joke. It was horrible but it fit that Clint's personality I guessed. The woman was beautiful yes, but a little eccentric and weird and that's coming from someone who has the Scarlet Witch as a sister.

"Hey!" Wanda said as she slapped me hard against the arm.

"Ow then don't read my mind!"

"Then don't think so loud." She said smirking and I opted for sulking because I knew there was no way to win.

"Alright you two inside, Clint why don't you show them their rooms?" He nodded kissing her cheek. "Course honey."

"Dinner will be done in 20 minutes by the way." He nodded kissing her on the lips this time. This was weird I'll be honest. It was feeling to real now the love in this house.

"Alright kids follow me up and I'll show you your rooms." We nodded and he took Wanda to her's first. I peeked in and saw beautiful red walls, with black oak furniture. The room wasn't huge, it had a cozy feeling. She had a desk top to the left of her room and a twin bed to her right.

"Alright, sweetheart this is your room. Dinner in 20 so get unpacked then you can come back downstairs." She smiled to him nodding walking into the room and taking in the sight of the room. She turned to me and there was, the only way to explain it, happiness in them. "Thank you Clint." She whispered.

He nodded smiling to her, "No problem kiddo, come on roadrunner your room next." I nodded feeling anxiety in my stomach. We walked across the hall and he opens the door. I look into my room. Mine, no one else. I take a breath as I see it. It's arranged like Wanda's except with blue walls and silver oak furniture. It was amazing and it was mine.

"Okay kiddo this is your stop. Same speech unpack then downstairs in ten minutes." I nodded not even looking at him, just examining my room. Finally my brain was catching up to me. Clint's family, their home, our own room, the love, God the love they had for each other we didn't deserve all this. We will just mess this up. We always mess things up especially me. They'll want to kick us out when they realize what we are.

My sister and I are destruction how are we going to fit in- I heard the door open and a familiar sensation filled the room as I turned to see the eyes of my sister. She had a small smile on her face and opened her arms and rushed forward to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You too." She whispered knowing my thoughts and I nodded. "Wanda what if they realize-"

"They don't owe us anything and they'll-"

"Throw us out like everyone else." She smiled sadly as I finished the sentence. "I guess then, brother, we enjoy this as much as we can. Before we lose it again." I sighed and looked into her eyes, still not letting go of her. "Sister, is that wise shouldn't we keep our distance."

She laughed as if there was something funny about what I said. She looked towards the door. "Can't you feel it, Pietro? There's real love here. There's peace, freedom, family. It may be temporary for us but maybe, just maybe for a little bit we can pretend that we have a family again. Pretend that there is someone out there willing to love us. Can't we once pretend?" She had a watery smile and I kissed her forehead letting my lips linger for a second, "For you, sister I would do anything."

We helped each other unpack, not wanting to be separated just yet. Even if it was a short distance away from each other we still felt content being able to see each other. We didn't talk during that time either enjoying each others company in silence. Once we were done we looked at each other and I grabbed her hand reassuring her everything would be alright as we made our way back downstairs towards the Barton family.


End file.
